A Turning Point
by Emmettsgirl4evr
Summary: Harry Hermione and Ron are back at hogwarts to repeat their 7th year. Hermione gets headgirl while a certain Slytherin gets headboy. Hermione falls for him and hip charms but can she change his ways for the better. A DM&HG love story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first HP fanfiction! I love the whole idea of Draco and Hermione so this is a DM&HM love story!?!

Please review this is only the intro so if people don't like it I won't continue to write it.

J.K Rowling owns HP and his magical world!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Preface. **

**This takes part during their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts (repeated year.)**

**Pairings: **

**Hermione/Draco **

**Harry/Ginny **

**Ron/Lavender**

Hermione Granger sat at her usual table in the library. She liked sitting by herself at the corner of the library, she got a lot of work done on her own. The horrible feeling of being watched over took her and she looked behind her every few minutes. After 15 minutes of this she gave in and said "Alright come out and show yourself!" The person she lest expected to be watching her revealed himself.

Draco Malfoy came into view. "What makes you think you're good enough to be looked at Granger?" He asked. "Well you must find something interesting if you're looking." She answered. Draco looked taken aback, his cheeks flushed to a baby pink colour. He walked over to the table and sat on it. "Granger did you ever think that I could be just looking for a book?" He said.

Hermione was starting to get annoyed and she knew she had to patrol with Malfoy in an hour. It really did help if they were not fighting. She began to pick up her things when suddenly her bag fell onto the ground and all her books went everywhere. She bent down to retrieve them when she noticed a pale hand on top of hers helping.

She looked into the eyes of her helper and saw at first grey warm inviting eyes. After a few moments she believed she could see into his soul. Draco looked back at her and saw the confusion in her eyes as well as something else. Something he couldn't understand. A smile spread across his face it was the first time all day he let one slip onto it because of his Hermione.

Even though he would never admit it unless he knew she felt the same way but how? How could she feel the same way? He was a Malfoy her swore enemy. Hermione blushed and looked down, but she didn't know why it was only Malfoy. "Are you coming Granger we want to get this patrol done tonight?" He said handing her most of her books.

Hermione took the books and said a quick "thanks." Draco turned and walked out of the library. Hermione stood watching him before she came to her senses. This was getting frighting she couldn't be falling for Malfoy! What would Ron and Harry think!?!

She needed to come to her senses and quick! Thank God Malfoy and she were patrolling the grounds tonight she needed to get some air. Just to get rid of some thoughts about a certain Slytherin.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So what does everyone think? Should I continue? Four reviews and I update the next chap and continue with this love story!

TTYL. Xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and all that jazz. **

**This is the new chap hope everyone likes it. R&R. **

**J.K Rowling owns everything to do with Harry and his world.**

**Xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr. **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1: Confessions change everything. **

Hermione walked out of the library and began to walk towards the Heads Dorm. When she reached the entrance there was an owl there waiting for her? She knew at once who owned it. "Hey Pig is Ronald annoying me again." Hermione asked the owl. The owl hooted in agreement. Hermione turned to the picture that was a port hole to the Heads Dorm Rooms. "Hello Violet Dragons eggs." Hermione said. "Same to you dear!" Violet answered. She opened up and Hermione followed by Pig entered the room. She took the letter from the owl and opened it.

Dear Hermione,

Where have you been? I've been trying to talk to you on your own.

Are you free tonight? We really need to talk.

Ron.

Hermione sighed and thought that Ron would end up falling out with her if she kept blowing him off. Ever since they broke up, it had been difficult for her to be alone with him.

But she knew they had to be friends, Ron not being in her life would be awful. She took a quill and parchment out of her bag and scribbled her reply.

Ron,

I'm sorry I have patrol tonight. Maybe tomorrow!

Talk to you soon,

Hermione.

"So you're still turning down the Wesel? I think that's the best thing you've done in a while Granger!" A voice said into her ear. Hermione jumped slightly at how close Draco Malfoy was to her. "Why is that Granger? I mean turning down the Wesel like that. Is there someone else that has your eye?" He asked. Hermione was shocked how someone could be so sly yet so observant. She blushed thinking of the person that was standing so close to her. "I don't have to answer that." She answered.

Draco felt his stomach turn she hadn't told him to "go to hell" or anything which meant he could probably get an answer out of her. "Will you not tell me Hermione? I'll tell you who I like; I'd say you'd be surprised by who I like." He said. Hermione thought about it and closed her eyes. "Ok that sounds fair Draco but we have to guess who the other person likes by asking questions or by the other person telling the other information about their love interest."She said. "Sounds like a good idea Granger! I'll go first unless you want to." Draco asked.

"It's ok Draco you can go first. So what's she like?" Hermione asked. Draco took a steady breath in to calm himself; he never thought he was going to say that he loved her like this. "She has brown wavy hair that trails down her back in a gentle wave. Her hair sits perfectly at either side of her face, making it look like a frame boarder. In turn making her face a pretty picture. Her cheeks when talking to me turn to the lightest shade of pink and when she is angry with me they turn red. Her smile is breath taking and when her lips are parted you can see the most beautiful set of milk white teeth. Finally her eyes, it's like a gateway to her soul. They're the loveliest colour." He said.

"That's just her appearance. I need more information than that." Hermione said she still had her back to him. Draco leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Well she is the smartest girl in our year and she's in a different house to me." He said waiting for Hermione to put the pieces together. "Wh---h-a-a-a-t-t-t-tt House is she in? Hermione asked her heart was going ninety at the slightly idea it could be her. "Can't you guess Hermione?" He answered while placing his hands on her arms.

Hermione's breath caught and she felt like she was going to fall. "It can't be me! You hate me!" She commented. "Hermione I don't hate you I love you. Since the first day I saw you on the train. I'll show you how much I love you!" He said. With that Draco turned her around and leaned in to kiss her, Hermione was shocked she could think of how to stop him and the scary thing was she didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her or not. She didn't have long to decide.

Draco moved slowly enough towards Hermione that if she wanted to she could stop him but that would break his heart. Upon placing his lips on hers the two of them thought they could hear fireworks as Draco trailed his tongue along Hermione's lips asking for permission to enter her. She permitted and they both shared a blissful and long awaited first kiss. Hermione was the one who broke the kiss for air. As she tried to catch her breath one word slipped out of Draco's mouth that sent her over the moon "Wow!" He said.

She laughed to herself before answering "Wow is a slight understatement. Oh gosh look at the time Draco we're going to be late for our patrol." "As long as we get to talk about what just happened among other thinks I think I can get us there on time." He said. At that Hermione went as red as a strawberry and nodded. Draco caught her hand and quickly ran with her from the room. Hermione started to giggle and all she could think was she was acting like Lavender and the girls.

Once they got down to the 3rd floor Draco came to a halt and turned to Hermione. "Hermione I know from that kiss you have feeling for me to but could you just say it out loud it just feels like I came onto you too fast." He said looking lovingly into her eyes. "Of course Draco, I really like you heck I love you." She answered. Draco was overwhelmed that he took Hermione into his arms and kissed her lovingly. Hermione quickly pulled away from him "Draco we are going to be late come on!" She said. Draco looked taken aback and sad for a minute.

Hermione caught onto this and smiled at him. "Draco there will be plenty of time for that while we do our patrol." He said hugging him. "Come on then 'Mione We need to go now then!" He answered her kissing her neck. The pair of the hurried down the corridors little did they know that there was a couple in the classroom beside the part of the wall they were against. Hermione was in for an earful in the morning....

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

So what does everyone think Review, review and review.

I will update Friday and if I get enough reviews I update 2 chaps Friday.

TTYL xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr.


End file.
